


Step to the Light

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark, F/M, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Everywhere was darkness. She knew she had to escape. She didn't know where to go.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Step to the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts).



> This is almost definitely not complete...unless it is...but I don't think it is...but it might be...
> 
> Otherwise known as "how many more long fics do I need in my head?"

She knew she would only have one shot at escape. Just one chance. She couldn’t use her magic, not with it suppressed by the cuffs on her wrists. She was too tired to keep fighting. It was now or never. And if she failed today, she knew that would be the end. They would kill her. She knew that was how it would work. She had been warned before.

She just needed to get out of here. She needed to find their weakness. She thought she might just have worked it out. She stood in the shadows in her cell waiting for feeding time. She heard them banging on the doors, signalling that it was time to receive her food for the day. Her and all the other Muggleborn and Blood Traitor witches.

Somewhere in the dungeons there she knew that Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were also trapped. She had heard their voices, and their screams, enough times over the last…how long was it now that she had been here? She didn’t even know any more.

Her door opened and she struck. She slammed the door closed onto her guard’s arm, hearing the bone crack as she tugged the door swiftly, kicking the guard in the crotch and running towards the light. She knew that she had mere moments before the guard would call to the rest of the group and she had to run as fast as she could. She stumbled, catching herself on the wall, her hand bloodied and scratched. The smell of blood and death lingered in the corridor and made her gag.

She heard a scream and she knew it belonged to Luna. The scream told her to run, run, get away. She would have wept but she didn’t have the time. She saw a weak light ahead of her and pushed onwards, the stairs ahead of her looking imposing as she ran. She pushed onwards, out into the open air and, with a final desperate push of her magic, she disapparated, not even knowing where she was going, just hoping for somewhere safe.

She landed, splinched, in a pile of gangly limbs and pain and fire. She sobbed through the pain and weakly tried to scream. A cloud of black descended on her and she looked up, the masked face of her rescuer pulling a scream from her lips. He wrapped her in his coat, covering her nakedness for the first time in many months and pulled her to him.

“Hush now. Let’s get you inside.” The scent of herbs permeated her brain and she stopped screaming. Though the voice was familiar, it was the smell that finally put her at ease and she passed out, knowing she was finally safe. Severus Snape looked at the bundle in his arms and wondered what the hell he was going to do now.


End file.
